Caught in the Act
by Lyra36
Summary: Jesse devises a plan to get what he wants, not knowing that getting caught has its consequences.  St. Winchel.


It had all been Jesse's idea.

After Nationals had ended and everyone had returned back to Lima, he and Rachel continued to spend time together throughout the summer. She loved hearing about his time studying Show Choir at UCLA, and he loved spending time with her. She had so many dreams for her future: college in New York, Broadway, maybe even some movie appearances or album deals. Jesse loved listening to her think about all the potential her future still had, especially since after failing out of UCLA his own dreams had dimmed. He hoped that if Rachel ended up going to New York, circumstances would play out that would allow him to travel there with her.

He would have to figure out what to do with Finn first.

Finn had been the biggest problem of the summer. Finn hated that Rachel spent time with Jesse, and he made these feelings clear right from the start. At first, Rachel had even felt guilty for seeing Jesse, even though he made it clear that they were just friends since she and Finn were together (something he planned on changing quickly). The three had even hung out in a group a few times, mainly with Finn sitting silently while the other two discussed any variety of Broadway topics, from the "Funny Girl" revival to whether or not that year's Tony Awards had been as good as the previous year's. That's what the trio was currently doing, as the three were out to dinner at Breadstix, with Rachel and Jesse speculating on who would play Fanny Bryce, especially now that they were doing calls for online auditions. Partway through the discussion Rachel excused herself, and the second she did, Finn sat up and looked at Jesse.

"Listen, I know we aren't friends, but I need to ask you a question about something. You and Rachel didn't sleep together last year, right?"

Jesse was taken aback by the question, but he realized that this confirmed what had been his suspicion and hope, that Finn and Rachel hadn't yet had sex. If they had, Finn would surely have been able to tell Rachel was a virgin. He couldn't be that stupid, although Jesse wasn't entirely sure on that count.

"Well, Finn, not that it is any of your business what Rachel and I did or did not do last year, especially with how you've treated her in the past, you're correct. Rachel and I had planned on it but then she got nervous. I think she is mainly saving herself for a person she truly knows she loves." As much as Jesse hated to admit it, he knew that last year at least, that person had been Finn.

Finn looked like he was both relieved and worried at the same time. "Well, she still won't sleep with me. In fact, she's put me back at where I was before Cheesus, and that's no where. I thought maybe she had lied when she said she hadn't slept with you and was afraid I'd find out. I would have thought if she was really saving herself it was for me and that we'd have done it by now."

Jesse tried figuring out what exactly Finn meant by "Cheesus" but then decided it really wasn't worth it. Finn had just given him the way to break him and Rachel apart, as well as the way to really hurt Finn and end up ensuring he and Rachel were able to be together for the long haul. Not only that, but it guaranteed him some fun as well. The question now was how to get them both to agree to it. He noticed Rachel heading back from the restroom and told Finn to call him later that night to talk about an idea he had for what might be going on.

Three hours later Jesse's phone rang, and he saw that it was indeed Finn calling. He answered the phone and listened to Finn practically beg him for information on what to do about Rachel.

"Well, Finn, it's really quite simple and I'm surprised you haven't thought of it yet. Rachel's conflicted on her feelings for each of us, and I think she doesn't want to give herself to the wrong person. So the only solution is that we don't make her choose who she gives herself to."

"What are you talking about?"

"I guess I can explain it in terms you will understand. We have a threesome." Jesse knew that the last part would set him off immediately.

"WHAT? No way! I'm not having sex with another dude! I'm not gay. Kurt tried to get me to be his boyfriend a bunch of times and I made it very clear to him I don't like dudes. What the hell is wrong with you that you would even think of something like that anyway? And everyone knows the good threesomes are with one dude and two girls."

Jesse laughed. This was going to be too much fun. "Finn, Finn, calm down. It's perfect. Rachel can be with both of us at the same time, and then that way she isn't giving herself to the wrong person." Jesse still was trying to understand why she was so fixated on that notion, but he realized it was basically just a plane ticket to New York with her in a year. "We don't have to have sex. We don't even have to touch each other. We can just pay attention to her. But this way, you both get what you want." Although Jesse thought it might be fun to play with Finn too in this scenario, and that was really a key part of the plan.

"And what's in it for you? I don't know why you'd want to do this. I don't really like the idea of Rachel having sex with you."

"The opportunity to spread my knowledge and be a Samaritan. I know you and Rachel are in love, but I think she still thinks she might have feelings for me. This way she could confirm she doesn't. Just think, once Rachel gets it over with and figures out she doesn't love me anymore, she will be left with her feelings for you. Think of how much sex you'll be having then." This was all just too easy. The prospect of frequent sex would be enough to get Finn to agree without a problem. Jesse felt he should start looking into transferring to NYU in a year.

"Alright. I guess. No touching each other, and Rachel isn't actually going to physically have sex with you. Those are my terms." Finn sounded hesitant, but Jesse knew that this would all work out soon enough. And as if Jesse was going to adhere to any of that.

"Of course, Finn. Now, let's work out the details, and then before you know it, you'll have Rachel as much as you want."

Two days later, Jesse still couldn't believe this was working. Rachel was currently sitting next to him in the front seat of his Range Rover jabbering excitedly about her ideas for her audition pieces for NYU, while Finn sat in the back silently. He looked excited beyond belief and nervous at the same time, but Rachel hadn't noticed anything yet. They were about to their destination, and when Jesse turned into the parking lot at McKinley, Rachel suddenly stopped talking.

"What are we doing at school? The school isn't even open right now, it's after hours in the summertime."

"Oh, Finn and I planned a fun surprise for you in the Choir room. Puck showed us how to get into the school last week."

Rachel looked like she liked the prospect of a surprise, but her worry about breaking the rules stopped her. "I don't want to get caught and disciplined for being in the school after hours. We could get in a lot of trouble. I can't afford anything negative on my records, especially now that I am applying to colleges. One wrong move and I'll be stuck at James Rhodes State."

This time it was Finn who spoke up. "Puck has been here tons of times after hours, and so have I. It's completely safe. The janitorial staff has gone home already and everything. Don't worry. Besides, Jesse and I worked really hard on the surprise for you."

Rachel looked somewhat happy at the prospect of the two of them getting along, so she nodded and got out of the car as soon as Jesse had parked. Finn went ahead to unlock the Choir Room window, and he helped Rachel climb in ahead of him, making sure to sneakily look up her skirt as she climbed in. This was totally going to be worth it, even if he was going to have to be naked in front of another dude.

Rachel looked around the Choir Room and saw nothing but a thick blanket spread out on the ground. Where was the surprise? This couldn't be it, unless that was going to be a makeshift curtain to film her audition for "Funny Girl." She could lie about her age if she needed to, after all, she wasn't that far from 18. Finn and Jesse had just finished climbing in, so she quickly turned to ask them what was going on. Jesse spoke first however.

"Rachel, I'm sure you're wondering what's going on here. Finn and I have discussed a dilemma we think you are having. We think you're confused about your feelings for us, and we just want to help you sort them out."

Rachel looked completely shocked, and opened her mouth to angrily respond, when Finn interrupted her. "Rachel, I know that we've had a difficult time this year, but I think Jesse can help. I think that this way you can figure out which one of us you have feelings for without dragging it out for months."

"And just how do you propose I do that? I can't believe you both lied to me to get me in here."

"Well, Rachel, it's something that the French like to call a _ménage-a-trois_. It's quite simple, really, and I think it will help solve the other little problem you're having about giving yourself to one of us. This way you don't have to choose. And think of what a great story it would make someday for an autobiography."

Rachel looked like she was about to storm out (Finn had witnessed it enough times to know when she was getting ready) but Jesse was there first. He closed the gap between the two of them and began kissing her. Finn got ready to object and pull Jesse off her until he saw Rachel respond. Finn couldn't believe it. She was just going to agree out of no where? Then he noticed her pull away from Jesse.

"I will go along with this plan for a little while, but I don't know if I will let it progress the whole way through. I admit, I am curious about what it would be like to have two lovers at once and think it would be great song writing material. But I don't know if I'm ready to give myself to either of you tonight."

Finn wasn't going to complain. This was certainly much more than she had been willing to do since they had started dating. He stepped forward and pulled Rachel toward him and began kissing her. Screw that Jesse kid. He was going to be the one to kiss his girlfriend.

Jesse was not to be outdone. He simply moved behind Rachel and pressed up against her, running his hands up and down her shoulders and arms, slowly moving them toward her front. He hooked his hands under her shirt and began to slowly slide them upward toward her bra. Finn clearly didn't know how to properly seduce a woman, and Jesse was going to use this to his advantage. He ran his hands over her breasts, squeezing slightly, before he began kissing her neck. He knew that this should begin to do the trick.

Finn couldn't believe this. Jesse had just walked over and gotten further than he had in months the first time the two of them had dated. Rachel had moaned slightly once Jesse had started too, which pissed him off even more. Rachel was his girlfriend. She should be concentrating on him, not being seduced by Jesse. He removed one of his hands from her hair and slid it up her shirt, knocking Jesse's hands away.

Jesse simply readjusted by running his hands across her stomach, and then slowly drifting down to run over her skirt. If this didn't make Finn even madder, he didn't know what would. Finn retaliated by breaking the kiss to pull Rachel's shirt over her head, which she was willing to do, but then when Finn tried to knock Jesse's hands away from her skirt she stopped him.

"That's not fair. I have my shirt off and you're trying to take off my skirt too, yet you're both still fully clothed. This needs to be made more even if you want me to go any further." Finn was out of his shirt and shorts so fast that Jesse wouldn't have been surprised if he had ripped them in half to get them off more quickly. Jesse quickly pulled his shirt over his head and stepped forward to continue what he had started before Finn regained his wits. He began kissing Rachel again, slipping his tongue in her mouth and touching her. He slowly lifted up her skirt and touched her through her panties. Jesse noticed Finn look like he was about to lose it right there and struggled to keep from laughing at the amateur. Jesse began rubbing Rachel through her underwear, and she moaned against him as he kissed her. He started off slowly and increased his movements with time until he heard Finn moan too. He stopped for a second when he noticed Finn had begun masturbating to the scene in front of him. He hadn't expected Finn to be that forward.

"Don't stop," Rachel whispered. "I'll take care of him. Please, just don't stop."

Jesse realized this called for one better. He knelt down and slid off her skirt and panties, and began to suck on her clit. She gasped when she felt him, but slowly relaxed into him. He began licking and sucking on her, knowing that Finn would never have known what to do here. Jesse heard Finn moan and saw Rachel had taken his cock in her hands and was stroking it. Finn looked like Christmas had come early that year.

Whatever. She might be touching him now, but Jesse knew about Finn's reputation. He'd be spent within five minutes, leaving Jesse to move in and finish what he had started. Jesse slowly slid one finger into Rachel's slit, feeling how wet she already was. She let out a moan as he slid into her. She was so tight around him. He fingered her slowly, letting her adjust, before adding a second finger to the process. She let out another moan and whispered, "Faster," to which Jesse could only oblige. She was so wet and tight, when he finally fucked her it was going to be amazing. Finn was moaning too now and begging Rachel to go faster, and Jesse knew he was getting close. Jesse added a third finger and began licking her clit again, knowing that pretty soon she would come. She had already began bucking her hips and now she was saying his name and asking him to go faster.

"Oh, yes, Rachel!" Finn yelled, and Jesse saw him come all over her hands. She was too engrossed in what Jesse was doing to her to notice or care. She simply seemed relieved that she could concentrate on her own experience now. She was getting very close, and Jesse knew that a few seconds more and she would finish. Then he would move onto his part of the fun…

"What is going on in here?"

Jesse stopped immediately, and he heard Finn say, "Oh, fuck." He knew that voice. It belonged to Mr. Schuester. They were all screwed. Rachel's eyes snapped open, registering only that she had been stopped shortly before orgasm, and then noticing the teacher standing in front of her. She shrieked and quickly covered herself to the best of her ability.

"Mr. Schue, I can explain!" Finn stated, hurriedly pulling his boxers on. "Please don't suspend us!"

Rachel looked down at her hands and saw the results of Finn's orgasm covering them. She began to cry, whether from being caught, the mess on her hands, or being cheated out of an orgasm Jesse didn't know. He pulled his shirt on and wiped her hands with a tissue from his pocket. This was certainly not how the evening was supposed to end. He could kiss his future in New York goodbye. He hadn't even gotten to have sex either.

"Oh, you better believe you will all explain. I should expel you right now. I am going to go stand outside the door. You three will put your clothes back on, and then we are going to have a meeting to discuss what I just found and what the appropriate punishment should be." He stepped over to the door, and Rachel began sobbing harder. Jesse kissed her forehead and told her it would be okay. He left Finn to bumble back into his clothes to go try to talk to Mr. Schue, seeing as he was already dressed.

"Mr. Schuester, really, please don't punish Rachel. Finn and I are the ones at fault here. Let her go home. This could ruin her future."

Mr. Schuester ran a hand through his hair and sighed angrily. "You think I don't know that? I think all three of you ruined your futures tonight. I'm not going to discuss this with you right now. Once those two are finished we will have a meeting."

At that moment, Finn and Rachel stepped out of the Choir Room fully dressed. Rachel was still crying, and Finn looked like he was going to die on the spot. His mother would kill him if she knew he was going to be expelled for sex on school grounds.

"Please, Mr. Schuester, let us explain!" Rachel cried. "I'm applying to colleges this year, I can't get expelled!"

"We're not going to discuss this here, Rachel. You three are coming with me. We're going to have a meeting and then decide what the punishment is going to be for this. This is serious, guys. No students have ever been caught having sex on school grounds before. This is completely new territory. Now come on, we're going to get in my car."

The three looked at each other confused, but decided to go along with it. Maybe they could beg him in the car. Offer to buy gas, replace his radiator, something. He wouldn't hear anything they said though, and told them they'd talk once they reached their destination. When he pulled up in front of his apartment complex, the three looked at each other even more confused. Maybe he'd make them clean his house? That was a consequence that was liveable. Besides, he couldn't expel Finn and Rachel. Glee Club would never stand a chance again.

When they reached his apartment, Mr. Schuester sat the three down on one couch while he sat on the opposite. He looked at all three in turn, Rachel who was still crying (most likely from theatrics now), Finn, who looked confused and slightly sleepy, and Jesse, who mainly looked upset and angry.

"Well, guys, I don't know what to say. I can't even imagine what you were thinking. It may be summer, but summer school is going on. Teachers are still at the school. I teach a Spanish class. I was headed to my car when I heard all the noise in the Choir Room. I think you're lucky it was me who found you and not another teacher to be honest."

"I'm sorry, but how is it lucky? We were still c-caught, and we're g-g-going to be expelled!" Rachel said, choking somewhat as she said the last sentence. Her life was over. Her dads were going to kill her, and she was going to end up doing Dinner Theater for the rest of her life.

"It's lucky, Rachel, because I'm not going to expel you. Under one condition."

"Anything! Anything, Mr. Schue!" Finn had found his voice again with this new outcome. Jesse was more hesitant, as there had to be some sort of trade off in here.

"You're going to finish what you started in the Choir Room here. And you're going to let me join in."

The three were certainly not expecting that. Rachel was so shocked she stopped crying. Finn looked even more dumbfounded than usual. Jesse, however, was intrigued. Now things were getting interesting. There was clearly a lot more to Mr. Schuester than he had originally thought. And at the end of the day, what was one more person? As long as he got what he had originally set out for, Mr. Schue could join in. Maybe he'd even help him take care of what he had planned for Finn.

"Mr. Schuester, I don't think you know what you're saying. Please, I'll clean your apartment, cook meals for you, grade your papers. I'll even allow you to give a solo to someone else and not complain!" Rachel looked like she was about to start crying again.

"No, Rachel, I'm very aware of what I'm saying. I will not say a word of what I found to anyone, if you continue it here and allow me to join. That's the deal."

"Dude, Mr. Schue, we can't do that. You're a teacher! You're like, way older than us. You'd get in so much trouble if someone found out."

"Finn, no one needs to find out. Just like no one needs to find out what you three were doing in the Choir room. Personally, I'd take this option over being expelled. Or in Jesse's case, possibly being charged with statutory rape, considering Rachel is still a minor."

"I say we do it. This is certainly preferable to being expelled, and Rachel, this way, it won't prevent you from getting into colleges. We can finish what we started and go on with our lives. Besides, Rachel, won't a foursome sound better in an autobiography anyway?"

Finn glanced sideways at Jesse, looking like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Rachel sighed loudly. "Okay. I agree to this. But only because I have my career to think about. You promise you won't tell anyone what you found us doing, Mr. Schuester?"

Mr. Schue nodded. "The bedroom is right over there."

Rachel stood up, somewhat shakily, smoothed out her skirt, and began walking over that way. Finn still looked incredibly confused by what was happening. Jesse began to follow, and Mr. Schue walked behind the three. When they got into the bedroom, all four looked at each other, almost as if wondering what they should do.

"Well, tonight is still about you, Rachel. So whatever you want to see happen, just tell us." Jesse figured she'd want to resume where they'd left off, leaving Finn alone to creep on the two of them like Mr. Schue. He could handle being watched while he was performing, after all, he was an actor.

Rachel looked around hesitantly, before Mr. Schuester solved the problem of what to do next for all of them. He quickly closed the gap between him and Rachel, kissing her forcefully. Rachel gasped against him in surprise, and Mr. Schue took that opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. He slid his hands down her sides, and then slowly up underneath her sweater. He pulled her sweater off, breaking the kiss, then coming back in for more as soon as he had it off her. He stepped forward, pushing her back onto the bed, before pulling off his own shirt. The two continued kissing, and Mr. Schue was working on getting Rachel out of her skirt.

Jesse hated to admit it, but the scene in front of him was kind of hot. Just as long as he still got to have sex with her in the end. He figured Mr. Schue would probably do all the foreplay, but would most likely hesistate before the actual sex. Jesse looked over at Finn and noticed him watching the two intently, and then glancing down, saw a fairly significant bulge in his pants. Now this really was too easy. He stepped over to Finn and kissed him. Finn backed away quickly.

"Dude, what the fuck? You said we wouldn't have to touch each other! I'm not gay!"

"I'm not gay either, Finn, but I see the small, _difficulty_, you are having, and think that I could be of assistance, if you'll let me."

"I'm not having sex with another dude."

"It wouldn't be having sex. It'd just be a friend helping another friend out." At that, the two heard a loud moan come from the bed. Mr. Schuester had succeeded in getting Rachel out of her skirt. He had one hand rubbing her clit while he kissed his way down her neck and body, stopping at each breast. Jesse felt Finn go harder against his leg, if that was possible at this point. Jesse decided that action would be better than talking, and massaged his hand over Finn through his jeans. Finn let out a loud groan.

"Dude," he said, looking like he was struggling to talk with Jesse's hand rubbing through his jeans, "you can't tell anyone about this. Seriously. I'm not gay."

"Relax, Finn. This is just experimentation," and with that, Jesse slid Finn's zipper open. Finn quickly stepped out of his pants and boxers, almost too eager to let Jesse help him. Jesse leaned in and began kissing Finn again, jerking Finn off as he did so.

Another moan came from the bed. Mr. Schuester was sucking on Rachel's nipple while fingering her. Jesse saw the way she writhed underneath him, and felt his cock straining against his jeans. The time to act was very, very close. He undid his pants and slid out of his boxers, and he then turned Finn around and shoved him against the closest wall. Finn gasped and started to protest, to which Jesse whispered, "Do you want me to finish you or not? Besides, if Rachel sees this, she'll probably get really turned on and want you even more." Finn nodded against the wall, and Jesse continued stroking him with one hand. The other hand reached for the bottle of lube that Mr. Schuester conveniently had sitting out. Jesse didn't even want to know what the hell else went on here. He opened the bottle and poured it all over Finn's ass, rubbing it all around the area that was about to be penetrated. He rolled a condom on his too-ready cock, before rubbing additional lube all over that as well. Rachel let out another loud moan, and Jesse saw that Mr. Schuester was now sucking on her clit while fingering her. He needed release, and fast, and the time was running short to use Finn to his advantage.

While stroking Finn faster, he slid his cock in slowly. Finn groaned in both pleasure and surprise, and Jesse worked slowly, trying to let Finn adjust to him. After he had thrust in and out a few times slowly, he heard Rachel moan again, this time using Mr. Schuester's name. He couldn't wait any longer. He began stroking Finn harder before thrusting faster in and out. Finn was moaning, and Jesse wondered how long he'd last. He slowed down his stroking of Finn as he picked up the speed of his thrusts. This was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Sure, on Vocal Adrenaline they'd all experimented, guys and girls, but he'd never fucked another guy before. It was different from a girl, it felt much tighter, if that were possible.

Rachel was getting close. She was starting to get much louder now, and Mr. Schue was pumping his fingers in and out of her quickly. Jesse knew he needed to hurry. He heard her moan again, and with one particularly well-timed thrust, he felt himself come hard. As he pulled out and stroked Finn a few last times he groaned too, coming all over the wall. Finn stood against the wall, recovering from what had just happened. Jesse pulled the condom off and disposed of it, coming back into the bedroom to see Rachel teetering on the edge of orgasm.

"Yes, Mr. Schue, yes!" She was bucking her hips furiously against his hand, and soon Rachel screamed, which Jesse knew meant she had finished. She fell back against the bed, panting, and Mr. Schue crawled up next to her, looking very pleased with his handiwork. Jesse knew he needed to cut in, and fast. He slid up next to Rachel on her other side, kissing her on the cheek.

"You looked so beautiful when you came," he whispered. She snuggled slightly against him, and Jesse saw Mr. Schuester look somewhat disappointed.

"Someone needs to help me out here, guys," Mr. Schue said, pulling his pants and boxers off so his erection was seen.

Jesse decided Finn could make himself useful with that. He needed to focus on more important things. He began kissing Rachel, slowly, trailing kisses all over her face and neck. They both needed a bit of time to warm back up. She kissed him back, and Jesse ran his hand over her stomach and breasts, taking time to massage and squeeze each one. He kissed along her neck as well, sucking on her pulse point, to which she let out a moan.

Jesse heard a moan from the other side of the bed as well, and saw that Finn had taken Mr. Schuester in his mouth. He sucked hard on Mr. Schuester, moving his mouth up and down over him. He had clearly absorbed some of what Kurt talked about at times.

Jesse felt himself get hard again. He continued concentrating on Rachel, trying to make this as good for her as possible, when she flipped him over and straddled him. "I think you need some help," she whispered, before bending down and lowering her mouth onto him. She took him all the way in, and realized why it was such a blessing that she didn't have a gag reflex when she heard the groan Jesse let out. She began licking up and down, swirling her tongue all over his cock. After a little while of this, she began to deep throat him, swallowing each time she took him all the way in. Jesse bucked his hips against her as she did this, groaning her name. When she went to deep throat him again, he stopped her.

"Rachel, if you keep this up, I'm going to come, and tonight's about you. What do you want me to do?"

Rachel looked at him intently, thinking, and then glanced over at Finn who was still tending to Mr. Schuester. She looked back at him and then said, "I want you to fuck me."

Jesse didn't have to be asked twice. He went and got another condom out of his pocket, and rolled it on. He lowered himself over her, rubbing her clit as he kissed her. "Are you ready?" he whispered.

"Yes, please, I'm ready for this," she whispered back. He slowly eased himself into her, feeling the resistance as he entered. She gasped and Jesse felt her dig her nails into him. He looked down and saw she had tears in her eyes, which she quickly tried to blink away.

"Do you want me to stop? Are you alright?" Jesse asked.

She shook her head. "No, please keep going. I'll feel better in a few seconds."

Jesse took her word for it, and slowly drew himself out before thrusting back in. She felt just as good as he had always imagined. He went slowly at first, building up a rhythm that she could handle.

The two heard Finn and Mr. Schue let out a moan at the same time, and saw that Finn had entered Mr. Schuester as well. Jesse bent over Rachel and kissed her, before running a hand over her clit and rubbing her. She gasped against his mouth, and he increased his rhythm slightly.

The bed was shaking with the force of all four, and with the noise the other two were making, they were both close. Jesse began rubbing Rachel faster and picking up his speed. He didn't want to be outdone by the other two, and he wanted to make sure Rachel came. After another minute or so, both Finn and Mr. Schue let out long, drawn-out moans, and Jesse saw Mr. Schue come all over the bedspread.

Rachel was moaning underneath him now, and she was meeting each thrust. He felt himself getting close, and knew she was too. "Harder," she pleaded, and he was only too happy to oblige. He pounded into her while rubbing her clit, listening to her moans grow louder and louder.

"Jesse, oh my God, Jesse. I'm going to-" and he felt her clench around him as she let out a scream. That was enough to send him over the edge as well. He came hard, moaning her name.

When they both came down, he slid out of her and disposed of the condom. He came back over and kissed her. "You were amazing," he said, pulling her into his chest.

"That was amazing. I can't believe I've waited for so long to experience that. And what a thing to write in my autobiography. I really think this has given me some excellent song writing material, not to mention an entirely new perspective to draw from while acting."

Only Rachel could talk like that so soon after orgasm. Jesse held her close, kissing her on the forehead. He decided to look into NYU transfer applications the next day.

Mr. Schuester stood up and began pulling his clothes back on. "Well guys, I have to hand it to you. You are all just as talented in the bedroom as you are on stage."

Finn let out a loud snore, and Jesse realized he had fallen asleep. He glanced at Rachel and saw her eyes were shut as well.

"I really appreciate you not turning us in, Mr. Schuester. I'm sure that must have been quite the shock, finding the three of us like that."

Mr. Schue looked amused. "I'd say it worked out for everyone in the end. I'd be up for a repeat as well, if any of you are interested. Since we see how well tonight turned out." He then turned and headed off to the bathroom, and Jesse heard the shower turn on. He felt like the three should probably leave, but he was too tired to really care. He felt Rachel's heavy breathing against him, and pulled her in closer. This had turned out exactly as he had hoped. He laid back and let the tiredness overtake him.


End file.
